


It's okay, love, I'm here

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Johnlock, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i know nothing about medical stuff, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets hurt and John takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay, love, I'm here

        “John. John! JOHN! Johnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohn!” John looked up from his book and glanced over at the kitchen. Sherlock was working on an experiment and had been quiet all day. John put his book down and started to stand when Sherlock called out again.

 

      “John! John come here! I need your help, I think I burned myself!” That got John moving, first to the bathroom to grab his kit then to the kitchen. He found Sherlock there clutching his right hand to his chest with misty eyes. John walked over and led him to the sink, having him run his hand under cold water. Sherlock hissed then relaxed, the water soothing the burn.

 

      “It’s okay, love, I’m here. Just keep it under the water. It looks second degree but I’d like to have a closer look in a few minutes. Are you okay?” Sherlock shook his head no and bit his lip.

 

      “This is odd John, it hurts worse than any other burn I’ve had. It isn’t any different either.” John reached over and rubbed his back. Sherlock looked down, hating feeling like this. It wasn’t normal, it never hurt this bad the multiple other times he’s been burned. Sherlock leaned into John a little but didn’t acknowledge the hand on his back as he didn’t want John to think he was weak.

 

      “I’m sorry, Sherlock, but I’ll take a look and see what I can do to make it better.” He stopped rubbing his back and squeezed Sherlock’s waist instead. After a few more minutes under the water, he pulled Sherlock to a chair at the table and cleared a little space for his kit. “So how did it happen?” John took Sherlock’s hand and started examining it.

 

      “I was running an experiment and burned my hand on boiling water. I was attempting to pour it out into containers but I poured to fast and it splashed back. There was nothing in the water or the containers so it shouldn’t be this bad.” John shook his head and started cleaning the burn. They sat in silence for a while as John worked with the occasional grunt of pain from Sherlock or the few questions from John. After a while, John finished cleaning and started dressing the wound, wrapping sterile gauze around Sherlock’s hand. He pulled it tight to keep out infection and Sherlock hissed, tugging on his hand.

 

      “I’m sorry Sherlock, I had to. I know it hurts but I have to tie it tight. I’m almost done then you can go do something else, just a few more minutes.” John finished and kissed his hand lightly. Sherlock smiled slightly and reached his good hand out to John. John smiled as well and took it, gripping tight. They both stood and John packed his kit one handed before taking Sherlock to the living room.

 

      “But John, my experiment! I need to finish it.” John shook his head.

 

      “No Sherlock, you need to rest your hand. It will hurt a lot more later and you shouldn’t aggravate it.” Sherlock sighed and sat on the couch, pulling John down with him. He started shifting until he had his head in John’s lap and his injured hand on his chest. John started carding his fingers through Sherlock’s curly hair. Sherlock closed his eyes and turned his face into John’s stomach. John smiled and leaned over, kissing Sherlock’s unruly curls.

 

      “Sherlock how’s your hand? I want to make it better but I can’t, burns just take forever to get better.” Sherlock reached up and gripped John’s hand, squeezing it.

 

      “John you can only do so much. It’ll heal in its own time. Thank you, by the way, for helping me. I love watching you work, but not work on me.” They both laughed a little at that. Sherlock suddenly turned serious. “John, you know I love you right? That I don’t just keep you around to help me and take advantage of?” Sherlock looked up at him, his grey-green eyes bright.

 

      “Of course I know you love me. Sherlock, if you just took advantage of me all the time I wouldn’t be here. I love you too, you know, and I love helping you whether you’re hurt or just on a case. Sorry to say, but you’re stuck with me for a while.” Sherlock blinked and smiled, as if John’s statement surprised him.

 

      “I’m not sorry that you’re going to be with me. You, John Watson, are stuck with me too. Oh god, you must be mad to be with me. We can be mad together, John.” John smiled and leaned over again, kissing Sherlock until they were both struggling for breath. John looked at his watch to discover it was half past six. He stretched his arms above his head before kissing Sherlock a second time.

 

      “How about we order in hmm? Then we can watch crap telly and just relax yeah?” Sherlock nodded.

 

      “That sounds good. Do we have any pain medication? My hand is starting to really hurt.” John nodded and got up to grab the meds and some water along with the multiple take out menus. He brought them back and they decided on Chinese. While John got up to place their order, Sherlock stretched out on the couch. He could hear John in the kitchen and smiled. Yes, John was stuck with him and he was lucky enough to be stuck with John.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about how to treat burns or helping hurt people in general so I made it really vague on how John treats him. I'm sorry if that part sucks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
